


The Pirate Emerson

by DarknessBehindTheBlue32



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anarchy, Drinking, F/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pirates, Sex, Shooting, Storms, Treachery, Treason, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBehindTheBlue32/pseuds/DarknessBehindTheBlue32
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Emerson Barrett was abandoned at age 8 and shanghaied into a pirate ship ten years later. This is his story of how he went from a poor child on a makeshift island to a well-known pirate captain.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett & Sebastian Danzig & Remington Leith, Emerson Barrett/Original Character(s), Emerson Barrett/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the graphic novel 'The Bastards'. I'm hoping to make a pirate story about Emerson to put here (a more current one, I mean). I'm trying to be as accurate about piracy as I possibly can. If I left anything, feel free to send me a comment. Thank you and I hope you would enjoy it.

This is the story of a young pirate who left a unforgettable trail of existence in the oceans. A pirate who was never meant to be in the profession that he was. A pirate who started out as a boy who was abandoned by his parents and lived like a gypsy on the streets of a man-made island and then shanghaied into a pirate ship when he grew older and was made into a cabin boy. 

This cabin boy endured abuse and mistreatment from the ruthless captain known only as Roman “Sinister Felonious” Mountjoy. He ran his ship—The Ravenous Squid—with an iron fist. 

The boy not only survived the man but he defeated him and became the captain of the ship that lead the crew into legend. They battle a great ship and won it’s treasures. They set sail to a place called Grand Ketrioke, an island ruled only by the rich and powerful until Captain Emerson set foot on the land and rose the rule of the common man and the intrigue of art and mystery. 

He braved through the storm that almost toppled the ship to it’s watery grave. He discovered the treasure in the dangerous Misty Moonlight island and became captain that very night. He fought and won his place in Grand Ketrioke’s history. 

He was coined by the rich residents as “reckless” and “devious”. The poor and downtrodden referred to him as a savior that came from the seven seas.

He is known as Emerson Barrett. 


	2. Chapter One: Dancing Around Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerson starts his typical night and gets a spot of good luck. The calm before the storm.

Night had fallen like a curtain over the island of Fort Marmoris. 

Well, _island_ didn’t seem like the right word for it. It was more like a large makeshift fisherman’s town that appeared to look like a poor medieval village made of strong wood and stone built into a large stone reef in the sea. It only held at least forty residents and it was a rarity when a sailing vessel comes to the place to buy necessaries before setting off to it’s destination. It always had the stench of low tide and the weather there was often cloudy and rainy. There were only a few places for pleasure there. Mostly taverns for the fishermen. 

This was Emerson’s home. He’s been here as long as he could remember. 

Emerson was 18 years old and he had longish brown hair. The only clothes he had were the ones he was wearing and a black hat he wore all the time that seemed a little big for him. He had tattoos on various parts of his body and he got them all done here. Except for one tattoo on his hand. It was an ‘X’ mark on the knuckle of his pinky finger. He had absolutely no idea where that come from or what it means, but it was part of his past. He lived in a rundown shack near the bottom of the makeshift island. There was only a hanging lantern, a bare and dirty mattress, and a table that had only an old book filled with drawings of towns and places he dreamt of going to if he ever had a chance to leave the island.

He was preparing to go out for the evening and hopefully find some work. He worked odd jobs for small amounts of money to get by. Nobody in Fort Marmoris dared to hire the boy who came to the island as a stranger who was tattooed and was dressed like a gypsy all the time. 

Or a pirate, depending on their opinions. 

Emerson didn’t blame them for their judgement on him. He was fine with it as long as they didn’t give him any trouble and they usually don’t. He was left alone and, although he found it to be comforting at times, would often be lonely. His only pleasure on the island was a tiny bookshop he often visited and brought old books with the little money he had.

He grabbed his coat and his book. He often brought his book with him just in case inspiration struck and he wanted to draw it before it faced away. Then he left out the door. He didn’t bother to lock it up. Nobody came down here and even if they did, he had nothing there worth stealing. He left his shack and whistled a tune. 

He had no way of knowing that he would never set foot in that shack again.

He climbed up the long wooden steps heading up to the town above and walked the stone block streets. There was only a few people walking. Heading home, no doubt. 

He spotted a woman walking along with her young daughter. The woman saw him and nodded a ‘hello’. The little girl saw Emerson and smiled brightly at him. He smiled back. With a slight worried look, she grabbed her daughter’s hand and they walked quickly past him. He sighed. Children didn’t fear him. In fact, they always wanted to find him and wanted to play with him. Their parents are the ones who distrust him and tried to keep their children away. 

Again, Emerson couldn’t blame them. 

Just then, a man dressed in bartender clothes stepped out of the nearby tavern called The Drowning Pelican. It was the only tavern on the island that had private booths and drinking contests on weekends. The bartender was tall with scraggly blonde hair, a mustache, and looked to be in his mid-forties. He scanned his eyes around the streets and spotted Emerson slowly walking past. He recognized the boy but he didn’t know his name.

“Hey! Gypsy boy!” The bartender called out to him. “Interestin’ in earning some money?” 

Emerson turned to the man and nodded, “Yes sir.” 

The bartender motioned him to come closer. Emerson ran over and he was lead into the tavern. The air reeked of cigars, stale perfume, and even staler ale. There were several men there, all that he knew well. Some were fishermen and some were shopkeepers with families. One half of the tavern was busy gambling with either cards or dice while the other half was busy drinking ale. 

“Our dancing girl is out this evening,” The bartender explained as they headed to the bar. “Probably shacking up with that weasel-looking worm gutter again. Anyway, I have no dancer to entertain the patrons and they can only listen to piano music for so long. Do you know any jigs or anything?” 

“Yeah, a few,” Emerson admitted. 

“That’s enough for me,” said the bartender. “I can only give you a few coins for your service because I’m barely getting by myself but I could offer you any drink at the bar with no charge since you will be working for it.” 

“Thank you…um, can I have one now?” asked Emerson

The bartender grinned, “Need some encouragement, eh? Sure! What will it be?” 

Emerson’s eyes focused on the selection of liquor behind the bartender and a certain bottle caught his eye. He squinted to read the label. It was called 'Groom's Ruby Rat Hunter Ale'. 

“I’d like that one,” Emerson pointed at it. 

The bartender turned to see where he was pointing at and nodded to him. He grabbed the bottle, opened the cap, and slid it over to him. 

Emerson took a drink and nearly coughed it up. “Easy,” the bartender told him. “That stuff tends to be pretty hard for first timers.” 

Emerson took another drink but drank it down slowly. It was easier that time and he nursed it. The bartender was okay with that. He said the men don’t demand music until closer to 9:00pm. Opening hour was the drinking hour. For twenty minutes, neither one said a word until the bartender decided to break the silence. 

“So, what’s your name?” He asked. “I’ve seen you around but I know you weren’t born here.” 

Emerson took a drink before answering, “My name is Emerson Barrett.” 

“Barrett? Sounds fancy.” 

Emerson chuckled darkly, “Yes. Fancy enough to abandon their son and never looking back.” 

The bartender raised an eyebrow, “Abandon? You’re an orphan?” 

Emerson nodded, “They left me here when I was 8. Never knew why. We came here during a sailing trip and stopped here for some supplies. My father told me to play around the area and they would get me when they were finished. Should’ve tipped me off from the start. But it didn’t. I played around for a couple of hours until I finally decided to go into the shop they were in and ask the shopkeeper about my parents. He told me they left the island the moment they got the supplies. I was confused and thought that maybe they realized I wasn’t there and would come back to me.

“And still I wait.” 

Emerson didn’t like to talk about his past. But he must’ve thought that if he told his story to a stranger who lived in this town, maybe it would make him feel a little better about telling it.

The bartender listened to the boy’s story and actually began to feel sorry for him. This kid was left on a strange island, full of strangers, and had no means of survival. How he survived for 10 years like he did was a wonder in the bartender’s eyes. 

Emerson took another swig and continued, “So I’ve lived in the shack at the bottom of the island for ten years and survived on the little money I received for working temporary jobs here. But enough about me. Who are you?” 

“The name’s Richard,” He told him. “Born and raised in Fort Marmoris, worked in a naval vessel until I was 29 and been a bartender here for almost 25 years.” 

Emerson nodded and asked, “Got a family?” 

Richard shook his head, “Nope. Would love to have a wife but…” 

“But what?” Emerson began to get curious. 

Richard sighed, “I’ve set my standards too high for the women around here. Been nearly around the world and there was only one woman who made my head turned backwards. She was a beautiful foreigner who worked for a old woman on some fancy island. I’ve forgotten the name now. But not her.” 

“When did you meet her?” 

Richard laughed a little, “When my naval vessel arrived there for supplies and trading. I was 25 and she was about 20 years old. She was so beautiful. Long dark brown hair. Hazel eyes. Her skin was like the color of cinnamon. She had the cutest little beauty mark beneath her left eye. We spent three weeks together and my heart broke when we had to part.” 

“Why didn’t you convince her to go with you?” Emerson asked him. 

“I wanted to but she said she couldn’t leave her lady,” Richard sadly explained. “I told her I would come back for her when my ship comes back next year but when it was time to reenlist, the island she lived became a restricted area. So I just left with an honorable discharge and came back to Fort Marmoris to become a bartender.” 

“Do you think about her?” 

“Only…all the time.”

Emerson felt bad and guilty for asking him about it. To him, it sounded like he was still depressed about it. Richard must have noticed this and said with a cheerful smile, “Aw, why are talking about our sad pasts for? This is the time to enjoy the present!” 

“If you two are done boo-hooing in your brews, maybe we can get some entertainment?” A man in a bowler hat came to the bar. 

Richard saw the clock on the nearest wall and motioned for Emerson to get over to the piano, “It’s almost 9:00. You better get started.” 

Emerson got up from his stool and waltzed over to the piano. Bowler hat man took Emerson’s chair and both men watched as Emerson whispered to the piano player briefly. The piano player gave a slight nod to him and Emerson took his place at the center of the tavern. The patrons stared at the young man dressed like a pirate gypsy in curious anticipation. The piano player started to play the beginning notes of a jaunty sea shanty tune. Emerson took a deep breath and began to dance. Nothing fancy, just some hard tapping steps and a few spin turns. 

The patrons of the tavern were laughing and clapping for him. Some were even singing the words of the song playing on the piano. Whether it was the slight cloud of drunkenness he was having or the encouragement of the men in the tavern, Emerson couldn’t help but smile and laugh while he danced. Richard was clapping his hands to the beat of the tune and the men started to cheer him on. 

“All right, lad!” One man called out. 

“Dance, gypsy boy!” Another raised his beer mug to him. 

The atmosphere in the air was becoming more and more infectious with joy as Emerson continued to dance. He saw some men began to drunkenly sing along to the song. Others stomped the floor to tap to the tune. His feet would be screaming bloody murder tomorrow but tonight he felt incredibly light on them. He thought this would be another night of working quiet jobs for very little money. He thought he would just remained as the odd dressed stranger on the island for the night but this was turning out to be one of the most happiest nights of his life. 

As a ship slowly and silently approached Fort Marmoris in the deep dark night, this would also be the most important night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've read in the summary, it's the calm before the storm. We get to meet the dreadful pirate Captain Roman next chapter


	3. Chapter Two: Shanghaied and Shackled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerson gets shanghaied into a pirate crew

A large and a rather impressing barrack ship was slowly and quietly sailed towards the island of Fort Marmoris like a shark slowly approaching it’s prey. The waves broke against the ship as it lurked closer to the nearest harbor. There was only two men on the brig. 

The first man was taking control of the ship and kept his eyes forward, focusing on the island ahead of them. He was a tall man that had angular facial features like a Roman or a Greek with clear olive skin and dark hair that was blowing back from the wind. He was very muscular but not in any ways an Olympic athlete. The man’s name was Thomas Hinton. He was the first mate of the man that was standing at the bow of the ship. 

This man was a bit shorter than the other one but he had an arrogant air to him. He was dressed in a long black coat, a fine blue suit of clothes, and he worn a black tricorn hat. His facial features were more refined than angular and it could turn into a thing to be feared if someone dares to cross him. After all, he was not known as the loathsome Roman “Sinister Felonious” Mountjoy for nothing.

“Lonesome night, eh Captain?” Thomas commented as he made a slow steer to the left. 

Roman harrumphed, “Because we have no crew, Mr. Hinton. Well, we have only half of a crew. We need a cook, a cook’s assistant, a third mate, and a cabin boy. All that can be get tonight.” 

Thomas said nothing else after that. He knew what the captain meant by “can be get tonight”. Roman wasn’t so much as “going to recruit some men” as he was actually “beating them unconsciousness and bring in the ship.” 

Both of the men had been kidnapping men and force them to work on the ship for several years. They went through a dozen crews over the years and almost all of them jumped ship when the opportunity arose. Only one crew met the gate of Davy Jones’ Locker. His latest crew jumped ship except for four men. Three thieving men from Liverpool by the names of Scurvy Legs, Jasper Hill and Robert Flint, and two strong men from Rome named Morres and Dagger Loot. The captain told him that shanghaiing men was cheaper than hiring a crew. Instead of offering them pay, they can work for food and avoiding any(more) beatings and punishments. This was the perfect plan to Roman. 

Thomas kept his eyes on the horizon as they came closer to the island. He never could understand his captain and he had learned a long time ago that it was useless to argue with him. He began to feel the sick feeling he often got when they had to shanghaied a couple of men from various harbors. He had done this countless times but he never got over the uncomfortable feeling when he did it. Like God was punishing him in a subtle way. He was never shanghaied to work for Roman. He came to him on his own when he was a poor sailor who had lost his employment when the captain of his past ship went to meet his maker. When Roman was still somewhat of a respectable man. How he went from a proper gentleman to a scoundrel of the sea, Thomas will never know. 

Roman bought the ship from an elderly sea salt man who lived on his home island. It was a little rundown barrack ship that was called ‘The Bay Haven Atlas'. Roman and Thomas restored it and renamed it ‘The Ravenous Squid’. 

The ship was now getting dangerously close to the harbor and Thomas decided to drop the anchor. Then Roman rolled out the climbing ladder and threw it on the side of the ship. Thomas left his post and was about to follow him but Roman stopped him, “No, Mr. Hinton. You stay here and keep an eye on the men in the cargo deck. They’re locked up tight but make sure no swab escapes. Send Morres and Dagger Loot after me.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Thomas stood still and watched as Captain Roman climb over the brig and carefully climbed down the ladder. Then he saw two muscular men walking behind him and climbed into the rowboat with the captain. Per the instructions he received before they arrived, Thomas lowered the boat until it landed in the water.

Morres and Dagger Loot rowed while the captain stared at the island that became bigger and bigger as they got closer. The rowboat stopped at the dimly lit stone dock. Captain Roman climbed out of the rowboat and landed in the dark shallow water and worked his way up to the stone steps of the harbor. He casted his eyes up at the dimly lit fishing town and grimaced. 

Part of his past snobbiness was creeping up on him. He couldn’t believe that he had to find the rest of his crew in this pathetic hamlet of an island but choice did he have. He couldn’t go to the more richer islands to get a crew with the risk of someone recognizing him and reporting him to the police. Not to mention the risk of shanghaiing someone of great importance and the island sending ships to go after him. 

No. Small, little known islands were his best bet in getting a crew. He went up the stairs and walked into town. He scanned his eyes all around the town and they landed on a particular place. He can hear music playing and laughter echoing from the place. He grinned at what he saw and a plan was forming in his mind. He let out a low malicious chuckle as he made his way to the place.

A tavern called The Drowning Pelican. 

Emerson was dancing like a madman now and he was receiving applause from everyone in the tavern. Everyone was having a good time and for the first time since he’s been on this island, Emerson felt like he truly belonged. 

Richard realized he had struck gold when he brought Emerson in to dance. Almost all the patrons went to the bar or ordered from tables for drinks. He was making a king’s random tonight and he owed his thanks to the kid. His usual dancing girl who danced like a butterfly never brought in this much commissions. Not even once. But Emerson was bringing in all kinds of riches and he was dancing like a frantic little kid. He was almost considering giving the kid a permanent job here. 

Once the song was finished, Emerson took a bow and told the patrons that he was taking a quick break. The patrons clapped for him and requested the piano player to play “When Irish Eyes Are Smiling” in the meantime. 

Emerson walked up to the bar and Richard gave him a him a mug and a couple of plates when he sat down on the stool. He glanced at the plates and saw that there was a small meat pie, a slice of buttermilk bread, and a bowl of hot barley-gravy soup. The mug was filled with a medium dark beer. 

He glanced up at Richard with a questionable look on his face, “Uh, what is this?” 

“I figured you needed a little bit more energy for when you dance again,” Richard shrugged. “So there’s a meat pie, some bread, some soup, and a full mug of Sea Foam Draught.” 

Emerson smiled gratefully at him, “Thank you so much.” 

He grabbed a fork and stabbed it into the meat pie. He began eating at his earnest and polished off the pie within minutes. He then bit into the piece of bread and Richard decided that now was the best time to give him the offer, “Look, Emerson. You’re making a lot of money for me tonight and everyone here is getting a kick out of you. How would you like to work for me starting tonight?” 

Emerson’s eyes widened at the thought of having a job and making his own money. He can finally have a place to go to and not wander the streets for money anymore. He nodded enthusiastically and smiled widely at Richard, “Yes, I would! Thank you! Thank you!” 

Richard gave him a nod, “Great. I’ll let you finish up and then you can get back to work after.” 

Emerson nodded and quickly devoured the bread and soup. He downed the mug of beer and jumped out of the seat. He hustled over to the piano just as the song finished. The patrons clapped for him and the piano player began another sea shanty song. He danced again but this time, he wasn’t dancing out of slight drunkenness. He was dancing from the joy in his heart. 

A joy that soon became short-lived. 

The tavern doors flew open with the force of a kick. Everyone turned around to see who or what made that noise and the piano player stopped playing. Emerson peeked over to see what was going on. A man with a long black coat, a blue suit, heavy boots, and a black hat waltzed into the tavern and he looked around the place. Everyone was quiet and watched the man with curious eyes. Soon after he entered, two other men came inside. They looked strong and threatening. 

Now all of the patrons were cautious about these men. Richard narrowed his eyes to closely watch them. Emerson didn’t know what to do and he felt frightened about that. He stared at the men and gotten an uneasy feeling about them. The first man was huge with muscles and a black handlebar mustache and the other was of equal fashion except he had a salt and pepper beard. 

The finer dressed gentleman walked up to the bar while the first man walked over to the man sitting in the private booth. The other man eyed a young man having a drink in the table by the piano. 

“What can I get you gents?” Richard asked civilly, not changing the expression on his face. 

The well-dressed man in the black hat glanced down at Richard’s arm. Particularly at his naval tattoo, “You were a sailor?” 

“Twenty years ago,” Richard answered. 

“Did you cook there?” The man asked next. 

Richard nodded, “I was trained to cook there.” 

“Do you own this… _quaint_ establishment?” The man said ‘quaint’ in a tedious tone of voice. 

“No. I’m only the bartender,” Richard said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Then the gentleman gave him a very lupine smile as he reached into his coat pocket, “Then they can easily replace you.” 

Richard didn’t know what to make of that until a piece of cloth was shoved in his face. He smelt a strange odor on it but he was starting to lose consciousness and then he fell to the ground. Now everyone in the tavern knew what was going on. These men are pirates and they’ve come to take some men as crew members. 

Like rats in a dark pipe, the customers scattered and tried to rush out the door. A few got without a struggle while some had to push and shove to get out. The man in the booth tried to charge into the hulking man in front of him but the beast shoved him hard and the man’s head hit the wall. He was knocked unconscious. The other hulking mess grabbed the young man by the shoulders as he tried to make a run for it.

Emerson could have run out of the tavern like the others, but he didn’t want to abandon Richard to these sea bandits. He acted fast and grabbed an empty bottle from a nearby table. 

“Get off him!” He shouted as he leaped into action as the gentleman-looking pirate was about to hop over the bar to get Richard. 

The man turned around and Emerson brought the bottle to his head. It broke to pieces and the man yelled in pain as he stumbled. He shot his head around and glared at his assailant. Emerson’s heart was pounding out of adrenaline and fear but he held up the broken bottle like he was ready to strike again. 

“Morres! Get that little bastard!” The man commanded the brute who yanked out the man from the booth. 

The man known as Morres stomped over to the boy. Before he had the chance to swing a punch, Emerson spun around and shot a hard punch in his stomach. 

Morres dropped to his knees and clutched his injured stomach. Emerson then hit the broken bottle on his head and kicked him down until Morres was on his back. Then Emerson leaped onto him and grabbed his shoulders. He shook him to make his head hit the ground repeatedly. 

Something inside him took over and it was like he wasn’t even him. Whatever it was wanted to do more than hurt this man. It wanted that man dead. 

He let go of his head and was about to strangle him but he was hit in the back of the head with a blunt object. His vision became dizzy then blurry and finally fading into black. 

Captain Roman was looking down at the boy who was about to kill his second mate. He was going to just leave him on the floor but after seeing the unimaginable strength of the boy, he thought of a better idea. 

“Morres,” He said to him as he slowly got up. “Grab that boy. He just got promoted from ragamuffin brat to cabin boy.” 

Morres nodded and grabbed the knocked out Emerson. He threw him over his shoulder and went over to drag the booth man by his feet. The other pirate roughly guided the young frightened man to the door. 

“Dagger Loot. Grab our new cook behind the bar, will you?” Captain Roman told the pirate. “Get the lad to help you. Let him get a taste of what he’ll be doing on the ship.” 

Dagger Loot shoved the man over to the bar and they lifted Richard up and carried him out of the tavern. Captain Roman was the last to leave and he was walking away with a wicked grin on his face. 

***   
Emerson was stirring from his unconscious state and he slowly rose up his head. His vision was coming back and he was beginning to see that he was in a completely different place. It was in enclosed area that was lit by two hanging lanterns filled with boxes and barrels. It stunk of rotten fish and gunpowder. He tried to rub his eyes and stopped when he saw a pair of old metal shackles tightly clasped around his wrists. He glanced down and saw that his feet was in the same situation. His head shot up and there were several men in here that looked hungry and desolated. They were wearing shackles and chains on their hands and feet as well. 

“Emerson!” Richard’s voice came from his left side. Emerson turned and saw Richard. 

“Richard? What happened?” Emerson started to panic. “Who were those guys? Where are they taking us?” 

“They’re not taking us anywhere,” Richard told him. “We’ve been shanghaied.” 

“Shang…high?” Emerson was confused. “We’re being drugged?” 

“Not Shang-high. _Shanghaied_. That means being kidnapped and forced into labor,” Richard explained. “And it looks like we’re being forced into pirating.” 

Emerson’s eyes roamed around the place, “This…is a ship?” 

“The cargo hold,” said Richard.

Just then, they heard a door open and footsteps coming in. Everyone in the area turned and saw who was coming in. It was Captain Roman, Thomas Hinton, and Morres. 

Captain Roman stepped forward and looked upon the men with taunting eyes, “Well. Isn’t this a splendid sight? A rather large group of useless and pathetic mice that I get to mold into a crew.” 

Emerson quickly stood up and hobbled over to the captain, “Who are you?! What are you doing-“ 

Morres came over and punched Emerson right in the face. He stumbled over and brought his hand to his now bloody nose. 

“You keep your mouth shut and don’t speak until you are spoken to, _cabin boy_ ,” Captain Roman spat and then turned his attention to the men. “If you lot haven’t figure it out yet, you’re my crew here on The Ravenous Squid and if you don’t like it, you are all free to become shark food. Any objections?” 

None of the men said a word. They just stared at him hopelessly. 

Captain Roman smiled at this and continued, “Good. I am Captain Roman Mountjoy and you all will refer to me as ‘Captain’. I am known throughout the seas as ‘Sinister Felonious', the scrounge of the Seven Seas. The man on my right is Mr. Thomas Hinton, my quartermaster. Commonly known as “Second in Command”. You will refer to him as ‘Mr. Hinton'. The man on my left is Morres, my first mate. He oversees you lot. Speak against him or myself and you’ll get what the boy got. Now tonight, you will be given your positions from Mr. Hinton. Tomorrow you get your crew tattoos and get right to work on the ship. Your pay will be your supper. Failure to do so will starve you. So rest well, maties.” 

Captain Roman turned on his heels and marched off with and Morres in toll. Mr. Hinton cleared his throat, “Well, since our youngest member already had his job given to him by the captain, the rest of you will have to tell what you are capable of so I can give you your jobs.” 

This process took about 45 minutes. Emerson sat on the floor, rubbing his once again injured face. Once Mr. Hinton gave the men their positions, he turned and left the cargo deck. When the doors were closed in a rattle, all of the men exchanged whispers and mumblings. 

Emerson turned to Richard, “Are they going to hurt us?” 

Richard sighed, “I don’t know. All I do know is that we’re trapped here and we have to work or die.” 

Emerson sniffled and wiped his dryingbloodied nose. It would seem that bad luck had found him again. First abandoned by his parents and now captured by pirates. He still had his hat, coat, and his small sketchbook. But his pen was lost so now he couldn’t draw out his sadness and frustrations. He just curled up into a ball and silently wept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's gonna be a little short, just to let you know. Thank you for reading it so far 😊


	4. Chapter Three: Drink and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the shanghaied crew

Chapter Three: Drink and Tell

“Here, lad,” A jolly voice boomed behind Emerson. “After a punch like that, a bit of grog would do ye good.”

He felt something poking at his side. He rolled around and saw a hand holding a bottle. He gazed up and saw a man with shaggy brown hair like his own, a dark ducktail beard, a craggy but otherwise cheerful face, and the shining eyes that only belonged to an honest man. 

Emerson took the bottle from him and drank a little from it. He handed it back to the man and said thanks. The man took it and cleared his throat loudly to attract attention from the room, “All right, maties. Seein’ that we’re being forced to work for the sissy dressed pirate, we might as well know each other during a drink. Each man take a swill of grog and tell something about ye. The name’s Wiley Forrest and I was just named carpenter of this filthy scuttle tub. I came from the tiny island of Nantucket. The rat bastard sank my boat. I tried to run but the sea said fuck it! Ha ha!” 

Some of the men laughed at that small limerick. Including Emerson. 

Then Wiley gave the bottle to the man over by his right. The man was in his late 40’s, his hair was greying a little, dark brown eyes with dark bags underneath, a large wide nose, and a grumpy appearance. He took a drink and introduced himself as Avery Redmond and he was taken by Morres from the streets of London. He was given the master-at-arms position, making him responsible for the ship’s weaponry.

The next man who took the bottle from Avery was Archer Conrad, a doctor who lost his license and ability to practice in London due to a risk operation he had to take to save a patient against the advice of his superior. The patient survived but he was still dismissed. The day he lost his living, he was taken by Dagger Loot. He is now the ship’s surgeon.

Next man to have the bottle is the man who was sitting in the booth at The Drowning Pelican. He was born and raised at Fort Marmoris for 38 years and he was known as a cheeky devil on the island. He had a job buying and selling goods on the island. He was Darby Jesse O’Connor but everyone can call him Darb. He was the deckhand.

The next drinker was another resident of Fort Marmoris by the name of Fletcher Alexander Whittaker. He was now named navigator. He was the young man at the tavern who was dragged out by Dagger Loot. He was a medium sized man with short brown hair and blue-green eyes. He was working as a blacksmith’s apprentice.

He then passed the bottle to Carlson Buchanan, the helmsman. He was 52 years old with burnish steel grey hair and he lived in a boat on the shores of Croatia when The Ravenous Squid arrived and wrecked his ship before shanghaiing him. 

The next man who had the grog after Carlson was only a year older than Emerson. He was born in a valley in Spain and from what he told everyone, Emerson thought his life was more tragic than his own. He lost his right arm as a child during a territorial war and even though he was given this at the time to help with his amputation, he had become addicted to opium. His name is Ellis Hutton and he is the boatswain now.

Then Richard grabbed the bottle from Ellis and took a deep drink, “I’m Richard Valmont and until recently, I was the bartender at The Drowning Pelican. I was a naval officer for 10 years and a bartender for 25 years at Fort Marmoris. Now I’m a cook for this ship.”

The bottle found it’s way back to Emerson, making him the last to drink and confess, “I’m Emerson Barrett and…I don’t know where I come from. I was left at Fort Marmoris when I was eight years old by my parents and I’ve been living there ever since. The only thing that I have to my past is the tattoo on the knuckle of my pinky finger. I’ve had that since I was a child.” He showed the tattoo for everyone to see. 

“May I have a closer look at the tattoo?” Carlson asked Emerson. He brought it closer to him and Carlson examined the tattoo for a minute, “I feel like I’ve seen that tattoo before. Long ago. Can’t seem to remember where. But it is familiar.” 

Emerson took his hand back and stared at him. Did he recognize it? Would he know what it meant if he could remember? Emerson was starting to feel a little hopeful. He continued, “Everyone there avoided me and I worked some small jobs there.” 

“You’ve be having small jobs again here on the ship,” Wiley told him. “Seein’ that he been named cabin boy. But enough of that for now. To bed, lads! The reptile gaggin’ pups wake us up with the tides.” 

The men murmured in agreement and Wiley blew out one lantern while Fletcher blew out the other. Emerson went back into the curled position that he was in before and listened to the creaking of the ship and the muffled sounds of the ocean from outside. An hour later, he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will a little bit of a wait for the next chapter. But there will be other stories posted soon, so hang tight


End file.
